Battle World: Kaiju vs. Robot Battle Collaborative Writing Project
Welcome to this latest edition of Wikia’s Collaborative Writing Project. You may recall our previous Collaborative Writing Project, “The Great Starship Battle,” which was born out of our Starship Battle tournament. Now, we’re back with another exciting community-created adventure inspired by the recently concluded Battle World Kaiju vs. Robot tournament. We’re inviting YOU to help tell the story of the Kaiju vs. Robot showdown, in which gargantuan monsters from all around the universe took on the the most powerful giant robots ever created. In the end, it was Godzilla left standing, but it's up to you to decide how we got there. We’re going to tell that story as a community, one paragraph at a time. You’ll see that we’ve started the story below. Anyone can add to it. And a specially selected representative from one of our communities will be invited to bring the story to a close. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with characters and approximate flow of the Kaiju vs. Robot battle before jumping in to create the story. THE RULES: #Each user is allowed to contribute ONE PARAGRAPH AT A TIME -- seven sentences max. #Contributors are not allowed to edit again until THREE OTHER USERS have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. #LEAVE YOUR SIGNATURE at the end of your contribution. #Respect the work of your fellow Wikia community members and do not revert, delete, edit or alter portions of the story that have come before yours. If any user is found to be in violation of these rules, we reserve the right to rollback/remove your contribution. #Create an account and edit this page to add your contribution at the bottom. Do not post it in the comments or it won't be included. Multiple rule violations could result in banning. We'll allow entries for up to four weeks, and may jump in to help tie up any narrative loose ends. Now, let's starting creating... 'CHAPTER ONE: SURFACING' Something was wrong. The crew at Station Alpha, the most advanced ocean observatory in the Pacific, had never seen readings like this. They couldn't be sure, but it appeared that an unexpected disruption on the sea floor had opened a rift that stretched for miles. Now, rising from that opening, were dozens of massive objects -- 32 in all -- rising towards the surface at varying speeds. One deep radar echo showed something even more disturbing -- what looked strangely like a gargantuan lizard swimming towards them. That just couldn't be possible, they thought, yet that didn't stop them from doing their jobs. The crew of the station had followed emergency protocol, and notified the U.S. military immediately. All that was left to do was wait. At USNORTHCOM, response was swift -- as if they'd been preparing for exactly this scenario. Eyes were on the area, off the coast of Alaska, in seconds, a full carrier strike group was racing to the site. At the White House, where the president had been awakened. He'd asked for the phone, and calmly uttered a single phrase, "Roll out." Brian 00:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The alien stood majestic and regal as he was in his lab, he wore a black bio-suit of armor, what may have been his body, his face/helmet/mask was featureless with a head crest that ran down the middle of his face and green diamond shape optics; he wore a luminous robe composed of white drapes and at times his limbs appeared to by tentacles and another, two arms and legs, they changed each time they popped out from under his robes. He looked at his control console at holographic profiles and images of a menagerie of creatures and machines, a question burned within him but others would have to burn for the answer, he didn't care. He pressed a button and the crystals around him lit up, crystals to human eyes but they were more, the crystals were the anchors for machines made of energy, operating in other dimensions in both a vertical and horizontal sense. Phase wave generators, Time-Scape windows, Transwarp Transmats, Quantum field Manipulators, Hyperspace Singularity Generators, the laws he had just broken had not been conceived in the minds of most the civilizations that dotted eternity. Across so many Space-time Zones, so many continuums that had no business interacting, they were plucked from their timelines and sent to a single point in the Omni-verse to answer the aliens question the way he knew they would. At the bottom of the ocean on a world whose inhabitants the creature cared nothing for, a glow appeared as the mayhem was set to begin. Lights shot out to the four corners, ready to burn the world for the sake of a vast and mobid curiosity. SolZen321 (talk) 20:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) The monsters were diverse... more diverse then any species ever born. There were many that were like wild animals, and others that could make technological wonders greater then the 31 century ever could. But the first one to come out of the water was a creature that did not think... but eat. It was small to most creatures, and tiny to many more, but the human race saw it as an creature that could eat a Blue whale in one big bite. It only knew how to eat... and the most delicous thing to it was the small species called humans. The first place to be hit was Instanbul... and in less then three days over 8 million people were killed. However... this was small fry compared to the creature that would come next. 00:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The creature evolved quickly into something unimaginable. Beijing, Tokyo, London, Toronto, even New York City were quickly decimated by the creature. Survivors had no where to flee as the creature moved at superspeeds. The creature could even go into space. But one place it could not have reached was the deep oceans. The pressures were to much for it to handle. So in an attempt to stop this monster, the monsters forced the creture into underwater, where it was destroyed due to the pressure. But its DNA was still there, and the creature was now reforming into something even more powerful. Want2know (talk) 01:18, July 31, 2013 (UTC) So many creatures appeared, many from the depths of the ocean; one of which had a blood-curdling roar that sent shivers down the spines of any who heard it, even some of the other monsters trembled at the screech before witnessing its glowing prescence. Some creatures appeared from the Earth, and others from the stars. Few of these creatures posed no threat to the indigenous life forms of the planet and actually desired to protect them. Most of the monsters were beasts of pure killing instinct or of malicious intent. These varieties had begun to fight for dominance in this new environment as their old territories were out of reach. And so begins a clash not unlike that between the Olympians and the Titans. Zeromaro (talk) 01:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC Our Earth was not ready for this, nor had we ever seen or could have ever forseen anything even slightly similar to this. An oceanic trench that not the greatest minds on our blue planet could have predicted would come into existance, miles deeper than the Mariana trench, opened up in the Pacific not before abruptly upsetting the waves, allowing strange beasts to emerge from it. This dark energetic deep-sea gateway, however, was not the sole rim, as some of the colossal creatures came down from space, others rose from the hard ground, and the remaining rest came out from hiding in places that our kind visits numerous times. Their sizes fluctuated from the size we commonly possess to being unfathomably tall, but one was noticeably stronger than the rest and looked like the king of these monsters. The dinosaurians' enormous maple leaf-shaped fins glew a majestic cyan color that lit up the deep as he swimmed curiously to the surface of the ocean towards Tokyo, a place where this very same creature is spoken of in legends since the nineteen-fifties. At this time, the Global Defense Force expeditiously sent out one of their ace mechanical hunters for each reported sighting of a giant monster, their most optimum being cleverly disguised as a truck that would have certainly been more than met the eye. However, the terrible titanic monsters and the crafty quick-witted robots never did fight against each other at the beginning; each side turned against themselves to become the very best. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, somewhere beyond the fabric of reality, a dark being cloaked in darkness watched the chaos with great anticipation. Two shadowy beings watched the spectacle as well, but appeared to be careful around the dark being as if he were their leader. "Well, what do you think, my liege?" said one of the shadowy creatures, "The experiment is going along swimmingly, exactly as expected." "Indeed it is, Insanitus," said the large, imposing creature cloaked in darkness, "Your scientists have done it again." "Shall we add this universe to the Cosmic Graveyard?" said the other shadowy creature. "Indeed we will, Phobius," said the mysterious leader of the creatures, "Indeed we will..." --ScorpionTail (talk) 02:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Up in the skies the two duked it out for no reason other than natural born instinct: One, a dragon like being covered in thick plate like scales and massive wings for arms, the other was a giant bipedal turle with tusks and flying from plasma thrusters from where its tucked in feet once were. The dog fight in the air consisted of the dragon dodging fiery balls of condensed plasma and the turtle doging the polarized streams of fire and light the dragon vomitted up. They didn't know why they were here or why they were fighting, once in a while they spied the image of a dark being in white watching them but he was always in the corner of their eyes or gone. The turtle flew towards the dragon, its beam drenched it in flames but simply drank them up, it rammed the dragon and began to spin like flying saucer, cutting a massive gash in the creature's chest; the dragon fell and to add insult to injury the turtle blasted it was a fireball, setting it ablaze. The turle turned to flew of but then it learn a very hard lesson, dragons, especially dragons worshipped as gods, had powerful life forces that allowed them endure great injuries and recover from terrible wounds; the turle also learned that dragon tail were like spears. Though on fire, the dragon was back up in the air and his tail was through the Turtle's chest and his charge up beam fired point blank in a massive explosion. This turtle also boasted a seemingly godly life force, the dragon look surprised as the turle removed itself from it tail, and watched impress as it stood afloat with a hole for a chest and face covered in terrible burns. The two realized they both had impressive power of regeneration and flew towards each othe more determined in their brutality. SolZen321 (talk) 02:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) On the Langjökull glacier in Iceland, a collection of assorted mechanical scraps, each with flashing red lights, began rolling towards each other, and began attaching together, forming a giant robotic body. As a pair of yellow eyes began to glow, a massive left arm reached up and touched a dent on its left temple before standing up, towering high over the icy landscape. The Iron Giant looked up as a flaming metal projectile flew overhead in the upper atmosphere. The Giant's visual sensors let it see the lights and markings suggesting the object to be an alien police cruiser...a red one. It calculated the craft's trajectory as taking it directly into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No, wait. Of course. The craft was heading on a crash course with the island of Hawaii. Suddenly an alert sensor went off: there was a large lifeform flying in the Giant's direction... —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 03:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC) (Somewhere near Tokyo Bay) My name is Optimus Prime, I have spent years on this planet working alongside a team of Autobots along with humans against threats that endanger the planet. Up until recently, the family I had been working together with had dealt with threats ranging from the autobots most conflicted enemies the Decepticons or threats beyond the control of Earth's forces. This crisis however, is a completely different scenario than what anyone had anticipated; gigantic monsters surfacing from sea, land, and space. Information provided by the Global Defense Force also report findings of large machines: few are sentient, many are piloted by humans, some are small enough to join human armies. This is beyond what anyone could foresee, all I am aware of is that I cannot accomplish this mission alone; I must find assistance with the other beings whether they are the monstrous beasts or the machines should they possess the good will to fight for something bigger than themselves. I may have just found the first candidate; in this land popular culture tells a machine said to give its pilot the power of a god or a demon depending on how it is used, made of near indestructible metal and powered by Photons it's name is Mazinger Z. But fortune often does not often favor those who need it most, "Kikaiju (A Mechanical Beast)?" Said the pilot upon hearing me speak and seeing my true form, "Rocket Punch!" Zeromaro (talk) 03:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The Iron Giant watched as a large moth-like creature was flying above him. The Iron Giant was mesmerized by the strange, otherworldly creature that was heading his way. "Big...bug..." said the Iron Giant, slowly approaching the beast. But the moth, Mothra, had other intentions in mind. It was furious. Something had struck in on the back, and, believing it was the Iron Giant, flew toward the mammoth-sized metal man with the intention of pushing him over. The Iron Giant, who was only trying to help the injured Kaiju, was too naive to avoid Mothra, and was hit hard, falling on his backside. However, Mothra was stunned by the impact. As the two large entities got up, they attacked each other, the Iron Giant out of self-defense, and the other out of pure anger. But just as the two were going to strike each other, something contacted to two of them, stopping them in their tracks. "I-Is anyone there? Hello? Okay, I have made contact. Listen," said the voice of a young boy telepathically communicating with the two large fighters, "My name is Rasputin. You can call me Raz. I'm a Psychonaut. I don't have much time to tell you anything, but for now, you have to trust me. You two need to work together and try to unite the kaijus and the robots. You are all in grave danger! Head to London, England. I seem to have better reception there. We'll talk more later." Confused, Mothra and the Iron Giant didn't know what to make of anything they just heard. However, the idea of an alliance seemed to be a good one to the Iron Giant, who proceeded to help heal Mothra's wound. In gratitude, the two fighters chose to make a personal alliance, and headed to London. They knew things were bigger than they realized. It was only a matter of time until things got dangerous... --ScorpionTail (talk) 04:05, July 31, 2013 (UTC)